choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Bloodbound, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Import now! (Go to Choice 2) *Play without importing. Choice 2 *Yes. (Go to Choice 3) *No. (Go to Choice 6) Choice 3 Choose your hair *Chic Bangs (��15) *Long Braids (��15) *Balayage Waves (��15) *Long Bob *Short Curls *Curly Bun Choice 4 *What's your name? Default name is "Amy". Choice 5 *It's perfect (Go to Choice 6) *Let's try something else (Go back to Choice 2) Choice 6 *Yes. *No. Chapter One: The Calm Choices Choice 1 *Tell her/him about it. (No effect) *Keep it to myself. (No effect) Choice 2 *Peplum Professional (��25) ( ) *Breezy Ruffles ( ) Choice 3 *Humanitarian efforts? (No effect) *Finding yourself? (No effect) *''Me''. (No effect) Choice 4 *A little bit. (No effect) *I think you sound bored. (No effect) Choice 5 *Take the high road. (No effect) *Insult her back. (No effect) Choice 6 *Happens to love massages. (No effect) *Just needs some peace and quiet. (No effect) Choice 7 *This is how democracy works. (No effect) *You're the only trash here. (No effect) Choice 8 *Priya. (No effect) *Baron. (No effect) *Lester. (No effect) Choice 9 *Could be a serial killer. (No effect) *Must be a vampire. (No effect) Choice 10 *I formally accept your invitation, good sir. (No effect) *Sounds fly as hell, I'm down. (No effect) Choice 11 *Done nothing of the sort. (No effect) *To stay true to yourself. (No effect) Choice 12 *Amazing! (No effect) *Just stunningly dumb. (No effect) Although there is no effect, Lily responds better to the first option. Choice 13 (if you chose to capture Nicole) *That'll never happen. (No effect) *I'm sorry for this. (No effect) Choice 14 *Adrian (��18) *Kamilah (��18) *Jax (��18) *Lily (��18) *No one. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Adrian) *Pork belly mousse with foie gras medallion. (No effect) *Sea urchin tacos with deep fried octopus suckers. (No effect) *Deconstructed eggplant rollatini with avocado essence. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Adrian) *Come on, let me in. (No effect) *We don't have to talk about it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Adrian) *I feel the same way. (No effect) *I'd prefer to keep things casual. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Adrian) *Kiss me. ( ) *Violate some health codes with me. (Path B) Diamond Choice 5 (Adrian) (Path B) *To take me. (No effect) *On your back. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Lily) *Blood and Tonic. (No effect) *Black Widow. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Lily) *Want to check the next cage. (No effect) *Think I need a hug. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Lily) *It totally does. (No effect) *Being a vampire is better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Lily) *Want to get more serious. (No effect) *Think we should keep it casual. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Lily) *I'll stay here. ( ) *I would love to join you. (Path B) Diamond Choice 6 (Lily) (Path B) *I'm going to suck at this. (No effect) *You're going down. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Kamilah) *The Scarab (No effect) *The Ankh (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kamilah) *It doesn't have to be that way. (No effect) *I'm scared you're right. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Kamilah) *Care about you, too. (No effect) *Want to take things slow. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kamilah) *I'd rather make out by the window. ( ) *Oh hell yes! (Path B) Diamond Choice 5 (Kamilah) (Path B) *You to be in charge. ( ) *To be in control. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Jax) *It's amazing! (No effect) *I prefer your cooking. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jax) *The Council would never do that. (No effect) *I think you'd still win. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jax) *Definitely feel it too. (No effect) *Want to keep this casual. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Jax) *Just keep kissing me. ( ) *I know exactly what you'd like. (Path B) Diamond Choice 5 (Jax) (Path B) *You to go on. (No effect) *To take the lead. (No effect) " " Choice 15 *Who the hell are you? (No effect) *Get out of my apartment! (No effect) Choice 16 *May be right. (No effect) *Will never take me alive! (Path B) Choice 17 (Path B) This is a timed choice. *A lamp! (No effect) *A book! (No effect) If the timer ends, you panic, freezing in place. This has no effect either. Chapter Two: The Bloodkeeper Choices Choice 1 *Try the door. (No effect) *Try the window. (No effect) Choice 2 *Take a look... ( ) Choice 3 *Get me out of here, now! (No effect) *You brought me here, didn't you? (No effect) Choice 4 *Is me? (No effect) *Seems like a load of bullshit. (No effect) Choice 5 *Please don't feed on me. (No effect) *I can make a deal with you! (No effect) Choice 6 *Buy this item! (��25) (+Gaius Impressed!) *No thanks (No effect) This item is called "Scarlet Stunner." Choice 7 *Play along. (No effect) *Tell him to go to hell. (No effect) Choice 8 *This can't just be about dinner. (+Gaius Impressed!) *Are you going to use me as bait? (No effect) Choice 9 *Ask what he means. (No effect) *Grab a knife and stab him. (+Gaius Impressed!) Choice 10 *Accept. (No effect) *Decline. (No effect) Choice 11 *??? (No effect) Choice 12 *??? (No effect) Choice 13 *Owe me some kind of explanation. (No effect) *Better watch yourself. (No effect) " " if you got at least the first 2 +Gaius Impressed! (so you wore the outfit). " " if you didn't wear the outfit or you didn't get the 2nd +Gaius Impressed! (Choice 8) while wearing the outfit. Choice 14 *Hug him! (No effect) *Warn him! (No effect) Choice 15 *Take them. (��12) *Leave them. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Vampires *Secret History *The Council *Bloodkeepers *Done You can choose all of these. This just determines the order. There are no choices associated with the 'Bloodkeepers' option. Diamond Choice 2 (Vampires) *Vampire Biology *Vampire Powers *Vampire Weaknesses *Back You can choose all of these. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 3 (Secret History) *The First Vampire *Gaius Augustine *Global Affairs *Jameson *Back You can choose all of these. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 4 (The Council) *Priya Lacroix *Lester Castellanos *The Baron *Back You can choose all of these. This just determines the order. Choice 16 *Sick of not knowing anything! (No effect) *Tired of being a burden to you. (No effect) Choice 17 *How does Jameson fit into this? (No effect) *What was your relationship with Gaius? (No effect) *Who turned Gaius? (No effect) Chapter Three: The Collector Choices Choice 1 *Gaius is already there? (No effect) *We end up with the vial? (No effect) Choice 2 *Jax. (No effect) *Lily. (No effect) Choice 3 (Jax) *You can't abandon us, either. (No effect) *I'm sure your Clan will be safe. (No effect) Choice 3 (Lily) *You'll be amazing! (No effect) *Jax will help you get there. (No effect) Choice 4 *This isn't your fault. (No effect) *You can make this right. (No effect) Choice 5 *This is going to rule! (No effect) *We should be on guard. (No effect) Choice 6 *Gold Rush (��25) ( ) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 7 *Adrian. (��18) *Lily. (��18) *No one. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Adrian) *Old Fashioned. (No effect) *Margarita. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Adrian) *Red. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Black. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Adrian) *Give him an encouraging squeeze. (No effect) *Kiss him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Adrian) *Be careful. (No effect) *I'll take care of this guy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Adrian) *Feed on me. ( ) *If you're sure... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Lily) *Pastas! (Path A) *Desserts! (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Lily) (Path A) *Spaghetti carbonara. (No effect) *Rigatoni bolognese. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Lily) (Path B) *Chocolate cake. (No effect) *Strawberry tart. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Lily) *I'm going to have great dreams tonight. (No effect) *This show is giving me some ideas. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Lily) *Feed on me. ( ) *If you're sure... ( ) Choice 8 *Adrian's assistant. (No effect) *Afraid that's classified information. (No effect) *Not a 'filly' that's for damn sure. (No effect) Choice 9 *Take a look... (��15) ( ) *Ignore it. (No effect) Choice 10 *Put it on? (No effect) Choice 11 *Tell Kamilah this feels suspicious. (No effect) *Try to take the bracelet off. (No effect) Choice 12 *The totem. (No effect) *The tablet. (No effect) *The claw. (No effect) Chapter Four: The Collected Choices Choice 1 * Please! Let's make a deal! (No effect) * You're so goddamned dead. (No effect) Choice 2 * Adrian. (No effect) * Kamilah (No effect) * Jax (No effect) * Lily Choice 3 * What's it like being a werewolf? (No effect) * What other creatures are here? (No effect) Choice 4 * A human. (No effect) * A super vampire. (No effect) Choice 5 *SMASH! Skip Choices 6-9 if Nicole helps you Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Yank it off! * Distract him! ⬅ Correct Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Ornate mace. (Path A) ⬅ Correct * Music box. Choice 8 (Path A) * Batter up! Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Poke his eyes! * Knee him between the legs! ⬅ Correct " " if Nicole saves you. Choice 10 * Scream! (No effect) * Cheer! (No effect) . Choice 11 * Get in there. (No effect) * Stay waaaayy over here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (If you released Nicole) * Thank you. (No effect) * You still owe us. Choice 12 * Let's be reasonable here. (No effect) * You're dead if you don't give it to us. (No effect) Choice 12 *Did the right thing. (No effect) * Really think that was necessary? (No effect) Choice 13 * Check it out (No effect) Choice 14 * Where are you going to hide it? * Why can't we just destroy it? (No effect) Choice 15 * Take it. (�� 15) ( ) * Leave it. (No effect) Choice 16 * Go check it out. (�� 18) * Get out of here. ( ) Diamond Choice 2 * The swamp monster (No effect) * The jackalope (No effect) * The shadow ball thing (No effect) * The whatever that is? (No effect) You get to look at all of them. Diamond Choice 3 * Uh... Diamond Choice 4 * Like this... Diamond Choice 5 * Let them go. (Mother of Monsters) * Burn this place down. (Nighthunter) * Just leave it the way it is. Choice 17 ''' * May take you up on that. (No effect) * Will stick to the monsters we know. '''Choice 18 * Come back to the suite with us! (�� 30) * Take care of yourself. Diamond Choice 6 * Do werewolves age normally? * Do werewolves usually kill people? * Are all werewolves as hot as you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Jax! * Cal! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Adrian. (No effect) * Kamilah. Diamond Choice 9 * Adrian. (No effect) * Kamilah. * Lily. * Jax. * No one. (Skip Diamond Choice 10?) Diamond Choice 10 (Adrian) * You find a way to distract me? (No effect) * We cuddle for a while? Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Bloodbound